Puritan and The Wolf
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A young devout Christian boy lost his family and orphaned by another family. However, they were sent to the wilderness and suddenly natural and unnatural occurrences happen in their farmland.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own the characters and the movie (story in line with the movie's story line and plot) from _The VVitch: A New England Folktale_ (They belong to _A24_ ). As well as the crossover character "Balto" does not belong to me either and belongs to _Balto_ films by Universal Pictures.

Setting: Massachusetts Bay Colony in the 1630's. (Movie setting)

Prologue

In 1629, a young boy named James lived with his mother and father in the outskirts of Ipswich. Their home was a few feet away from the town and near a beautiful shore towards the ocean. His father was a carpenter and a farmer and his mother was a faithful Christian and wife to her husband. After everyday's work before sunset towards the evening sky, all three would walked to the isolated beach and watch the waves crashed into their feet staring to the sunset. They were happy, loving and above all, a faithful family to God. However, one day, a terrible thing occurred. A black figure-less creature appeared out of no where and murdered the poor boy's parents in seconds. Since James' parents had been deceased, his home and farm has been confiscated by the Commonwealth leaving nothing to the boy. They came to the agreement that the boy would be serving a family in Andover. James felt more dissolute from his beautiful home and his birthplace. The head of the family, who took him in, William; was a farmer. He was married to Katherine and have four children, Thomasin (eldest and daughter), Caleb (second eldest and son), and the young twins: Jonas and Mercy. The family moderately took James in as their third son, until they treated him as a matured young man months after bringing him in to help with the family. In about two years, William began to questioned the Puritan's belief at the meetinghouse. It wasn't short until they decided to banish the family including James. As the family settled near to the woods, their fifth child came named Samuel. The family were intended to be a hardworking family to harvest their own farm and live out on their own. Another turn of events came, this time affecting William's family. While Thomasin was looking after her youngest brother, Samuel vanishes without a trace. As their conclusion turn out to be a wild wolf took the baby. However, James thought different and was dismissed by the family.


	2. The First Encounter

Chapter 1

Since a day after Samuel's disappearance, the family were tragic stricken. The family tried to forget about Sam, except James, who has the similar experience with his parents. In the very early morning, James decided to himself to see if a wolf did eat Sam. He traveled to the woods without a horse and/or the family's dog Fowler. He journeyed into the forest and could remember his youth when he and his father went into the woods for hunting.

 _Never be afraid what lies out there_. James thought to himself from the lesson his father taught him.

He had a very little experience of using a musket. The only lesson he knew was how to lighten the small, clint rope before firing. Before he knew, he realized he was further off from the homestead.

"I shouldn't have left myself alone." he said to himself. He knew if he was afraid, he would recite a small prayer to remove his fear. Suddenly a noise came in the distance. James thinks if it was a wild animal, he could hunt the animal and help the family for food. As he was lighting the rope clint, he spotted a grey-brownish wolf looking animal. It was in a neutral stance deciding to attack James or not. He was still aiming the musket, until he gave up and realized the wolf wasn't a threat, like it took Sam. James put the musket to the side and tried to slowly walk towards the animal. The grey-brown wolf ran off and James was by himself again.

"Wait, come back!" He cried to the wolf, but it disappeared from sight. James looked towards the sky and saw the sun is rising to the clouds.

 _I need to get back before I'm in trouble._ James thought to himself. He picked up the musket and hurried back to the homestead.

* * *

When he got to the homestead, he noticed that William was outside with a stern stare. James knew he had stolen his adopted father's musket and he would be punished.

"Why have you stolen my rifle?!" William asked patiently.

James didn't know how to start. "I'm sorry I took your rifle without permission, but I tried to see if I could find the wolf, who stole Sam."

William bend his head down with a emotionless expression with a sigh. "Please, do not go to the woods, unless told so."

James understood, as he walked towards William and handed him his rifle. "We're going to handle thy corn again. Be ready." William told him of a task. James went to his own log cabin and grabbed the farming equipment he needed for farming. As he came out, he entered his master's house. Everyone was up and preparing for the day. The twins were playing on the table, William talking with Caleb, and Thomasin peeking slightly over the cover shades as her mother was weeping and praying. James understood about the loss of family, but he knew that their experience was more difficult to handle over a infant child.

James, William, and Caleb were trying to cut any good corn that could be use for trade and/or food. Thomasin was tending the farm animals and the twins were running around and going into the goat house. As he was searching for good corn, James noticed that Katherine didn't leave her bed. Caleb appeared to James from behind.

"Caleb, how long she'll be bedridden again?" he asked.

"Mother is in grief still." he replied and he went back to work.

James knew that he and Katherine had a different personalities from each other when they first met. He realized that she's not going to leaving bed soon. After he finished his task, he went off to the brook with a bucket and try to collect some drinking water. Then James returned to the homestead and entered the home. He saw that Katherine started to exit out of bed.

"Excuse me madam, I fetched some water from the brook, you need a drink?" he tried to ask. She didn't respond. James knew she was in grief. "I'll leave it on table if in need." He left the homestead and continued on his daily work tasks.

When the day came through to it's near end, the family fasten due to the loss of Sam and went to bed. As James entered his cabin, he bend his knees and looked outside from his window.

"Dear Lord almighty God, please help my adopted family over the loss of Sam. I'm sure he would be with you Lord and they would see him again in Heaven. Also forgive of my sins today Lord and please help me and send someone to help the family and... me. In Jesus' name... Amen" James prayed before entering his bed. He watches the trees being blown side to side from the cold wind.

* * *

James woke up again early and decided to wander in the woods to see if he could the wolf from two days. As he left his home, he saw William at the cornfield staring in one direction. James quietly left without creating attention or being spotted. After walking into the woods, he started to observe different areas to find either the wolf that stole Sam or the grey wolf he encountered. James started to realize that he's at the point that he was about to go beyond the woods and enter the forest. Before he decided to walk further, he heard a whimper sound of a dog. James tries to follow the sound, but couldn't find the source, until the whimper grew louder into a howl, he followed the noise as it grew louder.

The gray wolf that he saw yesterday was stuck on a animal trap. He knew that the trap was his master's. James felt contemplated over a decision to kill the wolf for meat or help the wolf. He slowly emerges to the wolf as it growls at the boy.

"Calm down... I won't hurt you." James assured the poor beast.

The wolf continues to growl, until it yelps in pain as the trap closes in on it's right front leg. James tries to use two long sticks to open the trap, but failed. The blood started to slowly pour down onto the wolf's right paw. James knew if the wolf was still on the trap long enough, it would die and it would be meat. He decided to use his hands to open the trap, at one point his right hand was impaled from the spike causing him pain. He used all of his strength until the trap opens. The wolf started to run and stopped to oversee the boy moaning and sighing in pain. It tried to walk towards him, but James knew that it should hurry before hunters or even William could obtain the wolf for food.

"Go on, hurry! You need to run off before someone could get to you!" James persuades the wolf to run. The wolf whimpers and dashes off as it slightly limps.

James knew that the trap was William's. He tried to clean the blood trails and the trap with his long sleeve and had tossed a stick causing the trap to trigger. Soon after, he re-positioned the trap where it was. James run towards home. After he arrived home, he was spotted by Caleb and William.

"What has happened to you?" William asked.

"I just wondered into the woods for a morning walk. I stumbled and bled from a poking stick." James answered. William walked over to inspect the wounds. The blood had bled since he left. "Have Thomasin clean your wounds and wrap it." William instructed James. James nodded and entered the homestead, as William and Caleb took their family dog Fowler to the woods.

 _I thought we're forbidden to enter the woods_. James said to himself, as he watched them journeyed into the woods.

* * *

James sat still onto a chair and stared at his wounds. He looked back at the window that showed the woods. _Hopefully the wolf is safe from harm_.

Thomasin descends from the stairs with the twins. Jonas started making goat noises that entertains Mercy. Thomasin spotted James looking at his wounds.

"What has happened to your hands?" she asked, as she walked over and gently grabbed his hands.

"I entered the woods for the walk and tripped on pile of long sticks." James replied. She inspects his right hand and gave him a smirk. "That wound I'm sure wasn't from a stick. Don't lie to me, what happened?"

James knew she was too smart that his hole wounds were little big to have bled from sticks. "I spared a wolf."

Thomasin looked up at him with a curious look. "You what?"

"Aye, I spared a wolf that it was in a trap." James said as he started feel ashamed because he would killed it for food. Thomasin grabbed the bucket of remaining water and started to warm a small pot of water over the fire. She also grabbed a small cloth and putted it on the table. Thomasin and James still hears Katherine in despair and praying. Thomasin grabs the pot of warm water and poured the water into a bowl. She started to dip the cloth into the water and started cleaning James' wounds.

"Why have you save wolf?" she asked.

"It was in pain and I cannot stand with the poor beast in torture." he replied. "Also, I looked at the beast's eyes and saw no evil of it. I don't believe that the wolf has stolen Sam."

Thomasin started to grow a bit concern, since Sam has disappeared. "I need to make haste on my tasks and so as you." Thomasin added when she finished cleaning a bit of James' hands and wrapped his right hand slightly with a cloth to cover the bleeding. James went outside to prepare his morning work. The twins went outside to tend the goat house.

"I know what stole Sam." Mercy said to James.

"What says you?" he asked.

"I was told that a witch stole Sam." she answered.

James went blink and a flashback came to him when his parents were taken away from him. "James!" A voice came that it was from Mercy bringing him back to the present. "I said a witch stole Sam!"

"Dost not talk about such things like this." he warns Mercy.

"Or what tell on father of my wicked sayings." Mercy's statement cause James to be silent and continued where he was and started to work.


	3. A Man'sNature's Best Friend

Chapter 3

The evening came to the homestead and the family with James were blessing their food before eating bits of flat bread. The food was being passed along first to Caleb, to Thomasin, to Katherine, the twins, and having James go last. James saw both Katherine and Thomasin barely making eye contact with each other. He begin to worry that the loss of Sam cause distrust on Thomasin. They started to eat until Katherine begin to realize her silver cup that she hold dear to was missing.

"Thomasin, what have you done with the silver cup?" Katherine asks as she looked her daughter back and forth. James stopped eating and looked at Thomasin for concern. He remember that he saw her touching the cup before for curiosity.

"Is it not on the shelf?" Thomasin asked. "Nay." her mother replied back.

Thomasin remember since she touched it before, the cup would been on a board. "Wasn't it on the six board?"

"It is not there neither." Katherine answered. "It has been gone for a while... have you lose it?"

"I have not touched it recently." Thomasin claimed for innocence.

Katherine continues to question her daughter where she could have misplace it, again Thomasin repeated the same sentence for innocence.

"Did a wolf took it as well?" Katherine recalls about the wolf stolen Sam. "A wolf hasn't for sure took your cup madam." James tries to speak up.

"James!" William called on James' name. He remember the family's rule that he wasn't allowed to be spoken unless spoken too, unlike his own family.

"What has happened to this farm? It is not natural." Katherine spoke up to the whole family and she knew the occurrences doesn't happen naturally. James could recall what Mercy has said and refused to speak up about it.

William told Caleb that he would be reading a chapter's scripture from _The Holy Bible_ and asked James to find more light. James excused himself to light more candles in house to have more light. The whole family suddenly started to hear goats and sheep bleating. Katherine asked her to bed them down as they should have been to sleep before supper. Jonas quietly made a goat bleating sound causing Mercy to laugh. "Jonas. Mercy." James said their names as they were not to laugh in the family table during supper.

* * *

As the candles brighten the house, James returned to the table to finish his supper. "James." William said the boy's name to get his attention.

"Has your wounds taken care of?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Thomasin helped me this morn." James answered.

William reached for his pocket and put two broken halved sticks onto the table. James realized that William and Caleb were hunting this morning.

"I assume you and Caleb had not caught?" he asked. William started to become mad. "Have you released a caught animal?"

Everyone else stared at James. "But sir-"

"Is it true you released a animal?" William repeated the question.

"It was suffering sir, it was the same wolf I saw two days ago." James explained.

"James... you know we have a wolf problem in our home, it couldn't have taken Sam." William added.

"It couldn't die from torture, I had no gun or knife, I know it couldn't stole Sam. The wolf tried to help me, but I feared for it's life was greater." James explained.

Katherine bends her head down looking at the plate. "More important than my son's?"

James felt more shame. "Come hither." William commanded James. He walked over to his adopted father's chair. "Kneel."

"Why?" James asked. "Kneel!" William said again.

"Please father, I have done no wrong." James begged. "On thy knees!" William yelled.

"Children to your room please." Katherine excused her rest of the children upstairs. Thomasin only reentered the house after putting the goats and sheep down to sleep to see James on his knees.

William cleans his hands and mouth with a cloth from food. All the sudden, he slapped James across his face and his left eye nearly making a black eye. Thomasin jumped to see what was happening.

"Thou shalt not lie to me again. As well speaking among us unless spoken too." William said to James. James shed a small tear in his eye.

"Be gone to your cabin. Now!" William yelled at James.

James stood up and asked for forgiveness to William and Katherine. William closed his eyes with no response. Katherine remained silent. The three other children descended from upstairs to watch James leave. He slowly walked towards the door, Thomasin however tried to help James with his wounds.

"Thomasin." Halted by William. "Let him alone." he calmly said to his daughter. James just smiled and nodded to Thomasin as she tried to help him. She slightly smiled back before he left the house.

* * *

James closed the door as he went outside and walked straight to his cabin. He grabbed his blanket and the small mattress he had since he was a child. He walked outside his cabin to the back. He laid back behind the house and watched the evening moon and skies. James shed tears into despair and wishing he still was with his family. He reached for his pocket to see the scraps of bread he grabbed from his plate. James was too ashamed to eat the scarps.

A noise came from no where causing James to be spooked. He knew it was a bad place and time to watch the evening skies. He saw a dog liked dark figure heading towards him.

"Hello." he called out to the beast. The figure stopped for seconds and walked quickly towards him and slowly again until James could see better what it was. He remembers it was the wolf that James rescued. It came over to James, sat and stared at James.

"Well... Hello. What are you doing here?" James asked. The wolf placed it's right paw on James' knees to see the wounds from the trap.

James remembered. "I saved you from death is it?" The wolf tilted it's head to it's left side.

"Are you a wolf?" he asked. The animal tilted it's head to the other side. He figured out it wasn't a wolf. "A dog?" It tilted again. James tries to think deeply. The animal appears to be a wolf, but it has a dog liked personality. "Are you a hybrid? Mixed wolf and dog?" The wolfdog straighten it's head and ears.

"Oh... I never seen a wolfdog animal before." James said to himself. "Are you alone? I could use some company and companion with me in this troubled time."

James reached out his hand that has scraps of bread he had. "Are you hungry?" The wolfdog approached to the boys hands and started eating the scraps of bread and licked the boy's hand. The animal ran off and James wondered why the dog wondered off. He started to grab his blanket and mattress as it was about to be cold. The animal came back with a caught rabbit.

"Is that yours? You should be inside as it was started to be cold, more importantly William would see you and they started to hunt for animals like you." The wolfdog continues to follow James to his cabin. "I'll be your friend though." James opened the door to his cabin, as he overhears William and Katherine talking in bed. They entered to the cabin and James started pour some water from the brook to a bowl for the animal to drink. It came over and started to drink the water. James then started a fire in the fireplace. The fire lightly started to lit. James started light some candles to have some light. The wolfdog saw the boy started to lie down by the fire to keep himself warm. It came over with it's meal and nuzzled it to him.

"Are you wanting to share your food with me?" James asked. The wolfdog started licking it's wound, however James grabbed a wet cloth to gently clean the wound. Afterwards, he wrapped the cloth around it's leg to cover the wound. The wolfdog licked the boy's face causing James to laugh quietly.

"If I'm keeping you, I should give you a name. Are you male?" The wolfdog nodded for yes.

"Wow... you could understand me. How about Will?" It started to tilt it's head. "I guess not."

"How about Bernard?" The wolfdog put it's paw on its muzzle.

"I'm sorry, I guess I never had kept an animal with me." James said to the wolfdog. He started to think hard.

"Balto?" he said to himself. The wolfdog got the boy's attention. "Is that a good name for you?" James asked. The wolfdog nodded.

"I name thee Balto." he said to the wolfdog while gently petting him.

"And my name is James." James introduced to the wolfdog with his hand out. Balto led a paw out and they both shake their hand and paw. James' stomach made some sounds that caused Balto to jump.

James chuckled. "I guess I'm hungry." He grabbed the rabbit and started to cook it. James went to his board and grabbed a box that contains his family's bible.

"This _Holy Bible_ belonged to my family that I hardly showed to anyone." James grabbed the bible and showed it to Balto. The wolfdog walked towards it and sniffed it while looking it. James saw the rabbit is full cooked and he carefully grabbed the cooked rabbit and made a quick blessing over the food and a new friend. He cut the food and shared it with Balto. However, he nuzzled it to James.

"You should eat too, you don't want to starve." he said to his friend. Balto whimpers and nuzzled the food to James. James smiled and started to eat his meal that was given by a animal. After finishing his meal, James scooted towards Balto and thanked him with a pet and a hug. Balto licked the poor boy's bruised eye.

"Did you have a family?" James asked. Balto lowered his head and ears in sadness. James knew that his family must have been killed and he understood what it was like. "My family is gone too." He lightly rubbed Balto's head, as it whimpers. James grabbed his family bible and opened it to read a chapter for tonight as he is covered with his blanket and his new friend lying on his lap looking God's words.

"My favorite verse is in Philippians: ' _I can do all things through Christ which strengtheneth me._ ' Balto looked at James with curiosity. "I know God is with me in trouble times and I believe that Jesus strengths me." James continued to read the rest of the chapter with his friend and a new member to his family.

After finished reading, he set his bible aside of him and started to dim the candles. He returned to his bed and ready for bed. "Goodnight. Pleasant dreams." he said to Balto. He gave the boy a nuzzle for "goodnight" and they were off to sleep with the fireplace still lightly lid.


	4. Caleb and Thomasin

Chapter 3

James and Balto were asleep until the late afternoon. James started to yawn and realized that he was late for his duties. "Oh no! I'm late for my daily work!" He started to get dress and quickly washed his face. He looked at Balto and he was still asleep. James went over to him and tucked the animal with his blanket to keep him warm. A knock came from the door and James knew he'll be in trouble. He headed towards the door and open to see William and Katherine by the door.

"Have you seen Thomasin and Caleb?" William asked.

"I thought they'll be up for the day?" James asked.

"They have been and the twins told us they're gone." Katherine answered.

James knew if they're not around the homestead, they've wander off to the woods. He got outside to see their family horse and dog are gone. "They'll have to be in the woods I'm afraid for some reason that I don't know."

Katherine gasped in fear, while William headed back to his family cabin to fetch a lantern. He gave Katherine her hat and he has put on his hand, as he lighten the lantern. "We'll be back from the woods until we find Thomasin and Caleb, watch the twins."

The twins started to shout for their older siblings. William and Katherine headed to the woods while calling their children's names. James thought something must of happened between Caleb and Thomasin or a family matter that occurred. James went over by the farming railing where the twins were tied up, so they could not escape. James started to pray over safety for Caleb and Thomasin, also for William and Katherine finding their children soon.

"Can you untie us?" Mercy asked James.

James finished his prayer and turned towards her. "I'm not allowed unless told too. You'll wander off like wild beasts."

"You're a wild beast too. It is your fault and Thomasin's fault we couldn't leave the yard." Mercy rebuked.

"Who told you exactly 'who taken Sam'?" James asked.

"Black Philip." Mercy answered.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Our goat, who speaks to us." Jonas replied. James knew that the twins are into devilish behavior since yesterday, they were playing with the goat and singing to it.

"You should not be into these witchery acts. How would your mother and father speak to this." James said.

"They'll never know unless Thomasin told them... or you might, but they'll never believe you because you're only a servant." Mercy remarked.

James could recall that a witch was hanged when he was child because she has spoken to an evil animal like the twins. James could only warn the twins with one advice. "Stay away from that beast."

"Nonsense!" They protested. William and Katherine returned with Thomasin from the woods. "Nonsense what?!" William overheard the twins.

* * *

The twins stared at James and James said nothing and nodded. "Untie the twins and take them inside." James complied with William's request and took the children inside. The rain started to pour down on the homestead. James started a warm fire and lighten candles.

"What is the matter with thee, Thomasin?" Katherine said to her oldest child.

"I'll set off and I'll not return until I find Caleb." William stated. Katherine added that they would need help from the village of Andover. But they realized that it'll take a day of ride and they no longer have a horse.

William was already to make haste and to journey into the woods.

"What if I go?" James asked permission to go. Everyone turned to him.

"Don't be a fool, you have nothing to protect yourself." William protested.

"I'll be fine, I have wander the woods since we arrived and I know my way back here. It'll please you William and Katherine... please." James added.

William sighs as he thinks it is foolish to have his adopted son search in the woods at night and in the rain. "If you find our son... bring him hastily back to home."

James nodded. He exited the house and went into his own cabin to grab a lantern and a heavy coat. Balto was up and walked over to James.

"Well hello... it's good to see you again. I need to hurry into the woods, I need find my half brother." he said to his companion while lighting his lantern. "I'll try to be back soon as possible."

He opened his front door and the rain poured heavily than before. Balto went by James' side and lightly barked. It got James' attention, as Balto started to sniff for Caleb's scent. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be in the rain you'll be sick." James asked in protest.

Balto barked again. "You want to help me find Caleb as well?" James asked. With a bark and nod. They headed to the woods to start their search.

It has been over minutes and had no luck of finding Caleb. James started to say prayer for strength and guidance from the Lord to find Caleb and a safe journey to home. Balto picked up scent that came from Caleb and made a quick dashed with a bark. "You found something Balto?" James asked as he followed. Balto stopped a few feet only to find a figure stripped from clothing, wounded with scars, and unconscious. He sniffed, nuzzled, and gave the figure a small luck to the face. He started to whimper as the figure wasn't making any movement. James got close enough to see the figure was Caleb. He took off his heavy coat and put it onto Caleb to keep him warm. Balto started to make a angry growl with a bark. James looked around his surroundings only to find a rabbit staring down the three of them. It was still as it's nose was bouncing quickly. Balto continued to growl and made a louder bark. The rabbit dashed off. He turned to James made a bark as it was a warning with concern.

James picked up Caleb and the lantern. Balto barked to instruct James to follow him. James started to make haste to follow him. Balto then stopped to sniff to find their scent where they came from. James looked around to see nothing, but darkness shrouds around them with only the moon and a small lantern to light their way home. The wolfdog looked back, barked, and went to follow the scent, as James followed. As they were running, the wolfdog stopped to see small light over a cabin. James catch up with Balto to find the goat-house was lightly lighten.

James looked at Balto and gave him a rub on to his head. "Good boy Balto... good boy and thank you." The wolfdog lucked the boy's hand for gratitude. They hurried over to the light to see Thomasin attending the goats and sheep to sleep.

"You should get inside to my cabin, I'll be right behind you." James assured his loyal friend. Balto left and entered the boy's cabin.

James shouted for Thomasin as he was heading towards her. She grabbed her lantern to see him and her brother soaked and covered with James' coat. Thomasin started to shout for her parents. They entered inside the family cabin. Katherine was shocked, but calm to see her son's condition.

"Thomasin, fetch me a knife, blanket, a cloth, and a bowl, quickly child!" She instructed her daughter. Jonas and Mercy were sounded asleep. William came over to remove James' coat and James handed Caleb over to William. William said nothing to see his adopted son drenched from the rain.

"You have done enough. Thank you for bringing our son back." He thanked James.

James nodded. "Get some rest, we'll might be up and early tomorrow." William took Caleb upstairs followed with Katherine and Thomasin.

She stopped briefly to see in James in shock. She continued up the upstairs. James left the family cabin and went to his log cabin.

* * *

James started a fire in the fireplace and stared at the fireplace in paralysis. He started having flashbacks that involves his parents demise. The young boy was next to his dead parents motionlessly still. He looked at the front door to see a rabbit staring at him and left in a flash. A whimpering noise came and it was Balto as James transitioned back into the present. James looked at Balto to see his trusted friend's ears lowered and started to nuzzle him.

"Twas the rabbit got to do with your family's death?" James asked.

The wolfdog stopped nuzzling him and whimpered. "Me too." James added. "I believe that a witch has cursed this family."

Balto's ears pointed slightly up and lightly barked. James knew he had to do something before the family could suffer the same fate like your and my families had suffered.

Balto wrapped the blanket around James and he petted the wolfdog, as they laid down by the fire to warm themselves from the rain.


	5. Witchcraft

Chapter 4

James woke from door creaking open to see it was Thomasin, who was up before dawn.

"What's the matter with thee?" James asked.

"What's with you?" She asked.

James could recalled yesterday that he was silently in shock. "I know why Sam is gone and what had happened to Caleb."

Thomasin sat down onto a chair and decided to listen. "What is it?"

"It is witchcraft." He stated. At first Thomasin sighs and she thought it was foolishness.

"I'm sure in fear because of Mercy." she rebuked.

"No... it has to deal with my parent's death. After I saw them, a rabbit was by the door and stared at me for minutes. And I came across with the same rabbit from yesterday while searching for your brother." James told her.

"I saw one it twice." She added.

"Was it a brownish gold colored fur rabbit?" James asked. "Aye. I saw it two nights ago as I was about to attend to the goats and sheep, also yesterday while me and Caleb were hunting for food."

"You and Caleb went into the woods?" James became startled to know that Caleb and Thomasin were missing yesterday. She nodded.

"Why?" he asked. "I was about to work with another family to pay for food." Thomasin answered.

James and Thomasin could relate to his current experiences working with her family. "What's going to happen with us?"

"I think father would try to find some help or the family returning to the plantation." she answered. "What is this creature?"

James saw Balto was still asleep on his lap. "This is Balto... I found in the woods and kept him."

"Father would be furious over you keeping a wild animal." Thomasin warned him.

"He's not a wild animal, he's gentle, kind, and he was protective with care." James convinced her. Thomasin saw the markings on Balto's leg. "Was it from the trap?"

James nodded. Thomasin came towards the wolfdog and Balto awakes as Thomasin came near. She slowly reached her hand out to him and she petted his head. His tail wags for delight over being petted. She chuckled. "He does seem friendly." She said as James smiled and started gently petting Balto.

"Thomasin! James! Come hither!" William called out for them.

"Lets see what this day has for us." James remarked. James and Thomasin stood up; and headed out for the door.

* * *

Thomasin was attending with the goats and sheep with the twins. As for James, he worked at the cornfield only to see the maize's ear only use for decoration. He started to cut some of them. William and Jonas joined in minutes later after William was in the house with Katherine caring for Caleb, who is still bedridden.

The family continued their work over in hour suddenly a scream sounded off. The family and James headed towards the house to see Caleb was whispering in his sleep and suddenly awakens as he started saying words that he was being laid upon by someone. They all entered upstairs to see him moving and shouting in pain. Katherine and William went to Caleb's side, as Thomasin holds the twins and James watched in horror. Caleb, all the sudden, went silent. Katherine and William saw noticed that something was in his mouth.

"Thomasin take the children outside!" William commanded Thomasin, as she tries to take the children outside, but the twins were still in one spot. William manages to cut something in his son's mouth. Caleb started to gag violently and vomited a small substance.

James came close to see what it was. "It's a apple."

Katherine begin to feel the fear of witchcraft. "William, he's bewitched." James felt history is repeating itself.

"Tis she!" Jonas cried out to her parents pointing at Thomasin. The twins came over to her mother's side.

"What is this?!" Katherine questioned the twins.

"Thomasin stolen Sam!" Mercy accused Thomasin.

"Silence!" William shouted. James started to feel the fear that accusations are being brought upon the eldest child.

"She danced with the devil in the woods!" Mercy continues. "They lie!" Thomasin protested.

"This is nonsense!" James tried to reach out. William and Katherine were too blinded by the twins attention.

"Thomasin turned Flora's milk to blood!" Jonas added. "When?!" James asked.

"Recently when the three of us were attending with the goats and Thomasin milked blood from Flora!" Mercy explained. James turned to Thomasin as she was shaking in disagreement.

"They had kept secrets from you!" Mercy added another accusation to Thomasin and bringing James into the hysteria.

"I only made jests to quiet Mercy." Thomasin explained about her accusations.

"What has this got to do with me?" James questioned the twins. "You kept a wolf like animal into your cabin and serves you!" Mercy accused. "I saw you speaking with Thomasin and you both were petting with that creature!"

"Balto would never be acted like this! He's nothing but gentle and kind like Fowler was with you all." James protested in innocence.

"You both made bargain with Satan!" Jonas shouted. "They signed his book!" Mercy added.

Thomasin shouted for innocence as she came over towards the twins.

Katherine started to shield her young-lings from Thomasin and James. "Don't let them near me! They put curses on us!" Mercy feared for her life.

"How dare you." James said in shocked and heartbroken from lies. "They both are witch and wizard!" Mercy added.

"Nay! I'll not hear about this on my daughter! And you James..." William pointed a finger from Thomasin to James. "I'm sure you'll be servery punished as you're not a family to us! You'll be sleeping in the goat-house and tied up."

"No." James gracelessly protested. All turned onto James. William came close to him and grabbed him by the hair. "On thy knees daughter!" William demanded Thomasin. James grunts in pain. He started to drag him downstairs to grab a long rope and went outside. Balto heard his friend's pain and came out of James' front door and attempt to jump on William. William managed to counter with his hand and arm knocking Balto off his feet to the ground.

"Don't hurt him please!" William started to kick the wolfdog, as Balto refused to fight back. James managed to get a release and knuckled punch William's cheek. William stopped and turned to James. He used to his robe to lash on James. He then grabbed James and put him into the goat-house where he's tied up.

"Anything else to say?!" William asked.

"Why are you doing this? The twins are witches themselves as they spoke with the this black goat." He questioned and added a accusation against the twins. "You'll being witched, please let me help you before something bad happens to you like it happened to my family."

William stubbornly refuses and left the goat-house. "I'll take of that familiarity animal when I attend with Caleb." He marked his words as he headed back to the family shed.

James started to shed tears and prayed for God's help.

* * *

Minutes after he was being tied up. James heard footstep noises coming towards the house. It was Balto limping his right paw and whimpering in pain. James felt relieved that it was his family-friend. He tried to reach for him, but he was stopped from the tied ropes. Balto came over to James and lay on the boy's lap and started licking his paw and the boy's tears coming down on his eyes. James gently laid his head on Balto's back and kissed him. James then looked towards the gray skies.

" _Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name, your kingdom come..._ " James started to recite "The Lord's Prayer" and Balto raised his head and ears as he listened. " _Your will be done, on earth as in heaven. Give us today our daily bread._ " James continues and a voiced appeared as he continues to recite. " _Forgive us our sins as we forgive those who sin against us. And lead us not into_ _temptation and deliver us from evil. For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours now and forever. Amen._ " James finished recited and the second voice was gone. He looked around to see where the voice came from.

"You remembered the prayer very well." The voice came again. James looked around again. "Who says this?"

The goats and sheep were silent and gloating as usual. James then looked at Balto. "Did you speak?"

"Suprised?" The wolfdog spoken.

James gasped in surprise. "You have understood me all along?"

Balto nodded. "You have given me so much kindness and love."

"We all are God's creatures. We need to show kindness and compassion to everyone like Jesus wanted." James explained.

"Your right. Like you have shown so much compassion, I was able to speak with you between us." Balto added.

James became happy with God's gift to talk with his family-friend. However, he started to feel worried over Caleb's illness and the family's bewitchment. A cry came that was Katherine. James felt the sadness that Caleb has passed on. "He's gone." Balto's ears pointed down in sadness as well. A door opens to hear a young woman sobbing in tears.

"Thomasin!" James tried to call for her.

"Thomasin." Another voice came that was deep.

James tried to find a view, but is unable to move a inch. He could only hear William trying to comfort and convince Thomasin to speak to the truth. She started to question over William's man of the family resulting her father's anger. They argued and Thomasin started to scream. As she accused the twins, her father knew that his children and James were under Satan's servitude with lies.

"I need to stop this before it's too late." James said.

Footsteps came close and they entered the family house. James waited for minutes to know what is happening. Later, a door opens with the sounds of screaming children. William came with the twins in one hand each and Thomasin being held by William's right hand with Mercy. He set them into the goat-house near with the black goat. William grabbed some wood and a hatchet to start boarding the house. He stopped a few moments to see James cradling Balto.

"You should be thankful that I haven't smite you with that wolf." William said in anger.

"He's a wolfdog. Please try not to take anger on him, but me" James corrected and added.

"Where did you make covenant with that beast?!" William questioned.

"I didn't... he was given to me." James answered.

"You would have to pay rare for that beast or made a contract!" William stated.

"Nay. The gift was from kindness, compassion, and love is free. The gift was also rewarded from faith too." James persuade.

William froze for a moment. James thought he could help William to remove the bewitchment of hysteria. William came back and continues hammering the house.

"William please! Think of your children and more importantly how God could you like this!" James convinces. The twins started to panic and calling out to their father. Jonas started to cry.

"Father! Please it's not safe with them! Please don't leave me with that goat!" Thomasin begged.

"If that goat was the Devil, I'd have danced with him myself." William said. The hypocrite has clouded over his judgement. He finished boarding the house. "I'll break the boards upon dawn and set back to the plantation."

"Think on thy sins." William added before he left to leave his children and James to be confined.


	6. Witch's Havoc and Apprentice

Chapter 5

It has been over half a hour that the twins, Thomasin, and James were in the goat-house. Jonas and Mercy were next to the black goat and the twins were staring at Thomasin. She was looking on the ground with uncertainty. James, on the other hand, was with Balto, as the wolfdog, tries to untie the ropes so the boy could move around.

Thomasin looked up to the twins. "Are you witches?" She asked. James looked at the twins to see their answer.

"Does Father think I'm?" Jonas asked only to hide his witchery behavior from his father.

"Are you?" Mercy asked. "No." Thomasin replied.

"Are you wizard?" Mercy turned to James and asked.

"No. But there was past experience that involved with a witch." James added.

"What happened?" Jonas asked. "Jonas." Thomasin interrupted.

James nodded. "It's fine." He reassured her. "It was in the night, my family and I were about to be bedded. The candles were blown out. My father grabbed a musket and told my mother and myself to hide. She took me upstairs and hid me under thy bed. My mother disappeared from my room and I heard screams with a bang. A door opened to see a black figure with boots were roaming my room. I knew it was trying to find me. I was silent and pretend to be dead. The figure left as my door closes and I did not move until the morn, only to find my mother and father were stiffed. That was until I saw a rabbit with brownish fur. I never saw the rabbit again until last night."

Jonas and Mercy became spooked over James' backstory.

"Does he really speak to thee?" Thomasin asked.

"Who, Balto?" James asked. A huff came from him that had James looked at Balto.

 _Never mind_. James told Balto in thought.

"No... Philip?" Thomasin meant to ask the twins. The twins were silent and the three looked at the goat breathing heavily.

"Be careful." A quiet voice came that only James could hear.

James looked at Balto with a question expression. "I feel that evil is lurked inside the goat." James began to think what Mercy said was true when she told him about the goat.

"What happened to your family?" James asked Balto.

His ears pointed up and he looked at James. "Excuse me?"

"What happened to your family?" James asked again.

Balto's ears went slightly down. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Please. I really want to know. You could trust me." James assured.

Balto sighed. "I was born half breed. My father was a husky-"

"What's a husky? I never seen one before, what they look like?" James interrupted.

"It's not that important, but they're from the north." Balto answered. "My father had me with a wolf, who was my mother. I hardly knew my father, but seen very little with my mother, before being separated. She had me head for some reason I couldn't be able to figure out, even before finding you."

"I'm sorry what happened. You didn't have to tell. I'm sorry." James apologized.

"No.. I heard your story, so you have the right to hear mine." Balto reassured. James put his hand on his friend's back and smiled. Balto smiled back. "We should try to get some rest before tomorrow."

James agreed. They both laid next to each other on the straw, closed their eyes, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

James started to wake up only to see very small light that glows through the gaps of woods that shine through the moon and stars. James saw Balto and Thomasin are sleeping. He rubbed his eyes only to see the twins were up. He didn't know why the twins were still awake and decided to try to fall back asleep. The rustling of trees sounding off that kept James slightly awake. **Thud**! It spooked him that he couldn't go back to sleep and hear the heavy breathing of the twins. Footsteps came close and

James tried to shake Balto gently to wake him up. "Balto... wake up."

Balto yawned and stretched his legs. "What is it? It is still night." he lightly complained.

"I'm sorry, but I heard something." he added. Balto tries to listen with his and tried to sniff for scent. He felt intense of strange presence.

"Stay behind me." he instructed. James moved behind. "Don't leave by my side no matter what happens."

Thomasin woke up to hear the slurping noise. "Thomasin." James tried to get her attention.

The slurping stops as the twins were moving closer towards a strange figure that is next to one of their goats.

A evil laugh came out of a elderly woman. The twins screamed and follows Thomasin.

James felt fear and closed his eyes and covered. Minutes to an hour later it was nothing, but silence. He looked around to see all the rest of the goats (except the black goat) and sheep are lying dead and nearly mutilated. He sees Thomansin unconscious, but breathing. The twins had disappeared along with the witch. He saw the woods were breached and went out to see what is outside. He looked around saw nothing, but near death. James began to realize that his friend is missing. He started to shout for his name.

He saw nothing, but darkness until a figure came towards him slowly. It stopped and collapsed over. James rushed over to see the injured figure only to see it was Balto bleeding from his back.

"What happened? Whose done this to you?" James asked.

"I followed the witch only to baited by the black goat. It impaled me and weaken me." Balto answered.

"I'll find some cloth that could stop the bleeding and I could warm up some water." James tried to help his friend. The small bits blood started flowing into the brownish dead grass with red.

James used his coat to cover and stop the bleeding and curried Balto to James' cabin. He set Balto onto a table and started to warm some water over by the fire and grabbed a cloth.

"If I can't stop the bleeding, I'll do my best to save you." James said to Balto. Balto just smiled. The water started to become hot. He removed the pot from the fireplace and dipped the cloth into the water. He gently placed the wet cloth onto his back wound. He moans in pain.

"Hopefully it doesn't hurt from the being lightly impaled." James said.

"It's not just that... I felt that a curse took hold of me." Balto added, as he continues to grunt in pain.

James gasped. "Did a witch did this to you?"

"Don't worry about that. ' _Let all bitterness, and wrath, and anger, and clamour, and evil speaking be put away from you, with all malice:_ '" Balto attempts quote a verse while he's in pain. James heard from the verse before in _The Bible_ as he tries to remember.

"' _And be ye kind one to another,... tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you_.'" Balto started to choke while coughing.

"Ephesians 4:31-32. You quoted that verse very well." James complemented his injured friend. Balto smiled. As he finished cleaning the wound, he saw a marks that was on his friend's shoulder and thigh. "Did the witch did this to you?"

Balto nodded. James refused to let anger take hold of him. "We'll head to Andover and see if they could help you."

"You know I'm part wolf." Balto reminded James.

"You're not just part wolf and part dog. You're equal to God's creation." James reminded his companion.

James rested on Balto's saddle and fall asleep.

* * *

The morning came as the clouds were usually gray. James remembered that he's in his cabin and Balto's condition was no better. "We'll make haste to town quickly."

James started to take very few things he has like his family bible. After grabbing the cloth bag, he wrapped Balto with James' coat to keep him warm. As he head out he saw William started to walk out towards the house. James wanted to make amends with him before he departs. He hurried over to William.

"Oh... you're leaving us... with a beast?" William asked.

"No... I'm bringing my friend with me to get help and I'll haste back here with a few townspeople to help you." James added.

"I worry not." William said.

"I forgive you sir." James forgave. William was too busy to see his daughter awoke from her unconscious to see the goat-house was nearly ransacked. William then turned around to see James. He lightly smiled as James smiled back.

William was surprisingly impaled by the black goat. Thomasin screams for her father. James knew it was too late. "James... we need to go now!" Balto weakly told James.

As the goat was about to make another charge at William, it gave a stare at James. "Go! Now!" Balto yelled. James listened and ran towards the woods quickly. Thomasin continues to scream after her father was pushed towards the chopped pile of woods and crumbled on him. James took a short time to look back to see Thomasin alone. She also looked at James. Afterwards, James never looked back and continues to run.

James found a small river path that could lead towards the other side of Andover. Before he could follow the stream he heard goat hooves. James went across the stream and hid in a small bush where he could not be seen. The black goat roamed around to search for the boy. James felt traumatized as the goat transformed into a man. He recognized the man's boots in the night his family was killed. The man began to chant causing Balto grunt nearly to yelp. James covered his muzzle to avoid being detected. The man saw the bush was about to walk towards it, until he looked back in a sense of another victim is on the loose. The man turned back into the goat and made haste back to the woods.

"I guess that's why the twins named him 'Black Phillip'." James remarked from Mercy.

"James... you need to leave me." Balto instructed him.

"What?! I cannot leave to mingle like this, you'll die!" He begged.

"I cannot let the it follow me to you." Balto warned James.

"What about Thomasin and Katherine? I need to bring them to town." James added.

"You won't be able to save Thomasin and Katherine. Thomasin would kill her own mother as they both fight each other and she won't be the same young woman you once knew." Balto predicted.

"Why?" James asked.

"You'll probably know soon-" Balto tries add a few words until being interrupted from pain and the curse. He started to breathe slowly as he was to fade like a elderly human in his/her death. James cringed onto Balto.

"You can't leave me here alone. If you're gone, I have no one left." James begged.

"I'll always be with you. You're not alone... God will be with you forever." Balto reminded James. James remembered. "I bid thee farewell."

"You too... I love you." James sadly bid a goodbye. "I love you too..." Balto said as he gave his last lick to his companion with a howl. Balto then let go his strength and passed on lying on the grass. James started to cry refusing to accept his friend's death.

James took minutes into despair with his fallen wolfdog he laid on eyes on since they saw each other in the woods where they first met. He took his time to grab some wild flowers and had them surround Balto like a burial. He then grabbed his coat and wore it to keep the Balto with him and keeping himself warm. He reached for his neck to untie a necklace he was given from his parents. It was a handcrafted cross and tied it around Balto's withers. Before he left, he gave Balto's lifeless body a kiss in the paw and muzzle. "Thank you for being there for me."

James started to follow the river the last look at Balto; white doves appeared out of no where and flew towards the distance. James looked up and prayed for his and thanked God for sending Balto to be with him. He resumed to follow the river until he saw the town of Andover.

* * *

James was about to walk towards the gate until being halted by guardsmen. "Who thee goes there?"

"It is James, who lived with William outside the plantation, I wished to enter..." James instructed with tears coming guardsmen opened the gates and let him entered. Villagers stopped their daily routes and noticed the boy was James by attention.

They begin to whisper. "Who is that boy?" "He's with William." "He was also the orphaned boy."

James didn't pay any attention as he marched his way towards the meeting hall to speak with the judges. As he entered through the open doors, the judges were writing until they saw him heading towards their stands.

"What does thou want young-man?" The head judge asked.

James was in silence with despair.

"Speak if you can, what is the matter with thee?" the head judged asked again.

James looked up with confidence. "I wished to return here and live. I've lost a family once again from witchcraft like my parent's demise. If I had to pay for my living so be it."

"You'll have to respect our laws and conceit." the head judged told James.

"I wish to conceit with no one, but to love and be compassion to others like God would want us to be." James remarked.

The head judge spoke with two other judges sitting beside him and whispers. The villagers were listening and silent.

"You are welcome and don't try to trouble us like William has done." he welcomed and warned the boy.

"I none was like William in pride." James added. He was later taken in with a couple.

They were generous and reaching out to the traumatized boy. James didn't say a word or tried to gain attention to others throughout the day. He even was not hungry because he was used to be strive since living with William. As supper came, he excused himself to his room upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

As he was asleep, he began to dream the visions he had dealt with in the past including to the present. He felt a wind breezed the room cold that awaken the boy. He left his bed and walked to the window. James looked to see the night became still. He saw a figure that lured him outside. After traveling the stairs quietly and exiting the house, James managed to have a good view to see the mysterious figure and it was Thomasin.

"Thomasin!" He hurried over and hugged her. "It is good to see you again."

"Aye... it might be last." she said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I became a witch in the woods." Thomasin said.

James knew that she was toying like she did with Mercy. "Don't play pretend." He said and he began to remember what Balto had warned him. "Did you kill thy mother?"

"Aye." She said with no emotion and shame.

James swallowed his spit. "How did you become a witch in the woods?"

"Black Philip had me follow him to the goat-house and conjured him to speak." Thomasin began to tell James as he's in disbelief. "He bid me to sign his book and I was given flight, food, and pretty dress."

"How could you and I cannot believe what I'm hearing." James said. "Balto was right."

"I know your pet is gone. I could have my master bring him back and live with you again." Thomasin offered.

"I don't attend to have him back... he should be in Heaven with God." James said.

"He doesn't have to be, all you could do sign and strip your shift." Thomasin began to offer James a sinister price and offer.

James shook his head in refusal. "No... I won't do it! You cannot tempt Thomasin and I know the Devil is bidding me for his work."

A figure came behind her and it was the same man that James saw in the woods.

"It's you." James pointed.

"Aye... What does thou like to see your friend with thee and not be alone." Black Philip offered.

"I won't do it!" James refused.

Thomasin and Black Philip started to fuse with anger. "Just one sign." Thomasin begged.

"No!" James refused in protest.

"Yes!" Thomasin and Black Philip morphed into animals and started to pounce on the terrified boy. Another figure came out of no where and started pouncing on the animals. The animal was too powerful that forced Thomasin and Black Philip to attack.

"You'll let him be!" The animal growled as it was defending James. "Balto?"

"This could your last chance... what says you?" Black Philip asked along with Thomasin asking the same question.

James took a deep breath and stood up. "No... I will never join you both. I serve no idol except God who is first and I'll serve him and love him."

The animal turned and James saw it was Balto. The wolfdog smiled back with a nod.

"Very well... I suppose we won't see each other again." Thomasin bid farewell.

James remained silent. Thomasin and Black Philip tried to come close, but halted from Balto growling and barked that frightened them off to the sky. Balto let out a small but loud howl at the moon.

James rushed over and hugged Balto. "Your alright! I thought I lost you and I'll never see you again." Balto let out a paw for a hug and lightly nuzzled James.

"I told you 'you're not alone.'" He remarked.

"You did." James remembered.

"Well... I must be on my way." Balto turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" James tried to stop him. He stopped and turned to see James.

"Just for one night please I couldn't be able to sleep." James asked.

"You know I can't do this James." Balto refused. "I must return back."

James felt sadden. "I know... it's just it left a black hole in my heart. I won't ask again."

Balto turned and looked up towards the moon, the stars, and the skies. James waited for a response.

Balto turned back and nodded. "Just for this night only, I'll be gone in the morning."

James felt relief and little joy.

He showed where the boy is now living. James and Balto entered the house quietly and walked up the stairs to his room. They hopped onto bed and James noticed that all the marks and wounds he once saw were gone. "You're healed." He then saw his leg was healed, but the mark was still there. "You still have the mark where I helped you."

"I want to keep the memories you and I shared with me." Balto added.

"Even where we first met as I was trying to hunt for food." James said.

"That is where that lead me towards you." Balto remarked.

"It wasn't the trap, it was me sparing your life." James figured.

Balto smiled and nodded. "Your kindness and showing mercy to me had me to trust you."

James smiled and hugged him again with a kiss.

"Now you should get some sleep and you have a big days ahead for you." Balto said to James. James laid down on his pillow and scouted over towards the wolfdog and snuggled deep into his grayish-brown fur. Balto remain awake for a few minutes while humming a lullaby. James finally fell into a deep sleep. Balto gave the boy a lick to his forehead and went to sleep.


	7. Fare Thee Well and New Family

Chapter 6

James was still asleep as the sun begins to dawn. Balto was up early watching the sunrise and feeling the sun he hasn't felt since he was alive. The boy started to feel cold without any covers. Balto saw that his blankets were on the floor while he was sleeping. He went over to cover James and tucked him in with his muzzle and paws. James felt warm again. Balto nuzzled him with a lick. James begin to slightly wake up to see Balto was up and out of his bed.

"Good morning Balto." James said as he reached his hand towards him and petted him.

"Good morning James, I was just about to be ready to depart." Balto said.

James remembered what he said last. Balto felt that James was sadden for his departure. He nuzzled him in comfort.

"I know... but it is not the end." Balto comforted him.

James looked up and looked at him. "We'll see each other again."

"That's right. It may not be soon or long. But regardless, I'll always be with you..." Balto insured James while raising his right paw and placed it on James' chest. "...I'll be in your." James placed his right hand to Balto's chest also.

"I'll be in your heart as well." James said. Balto smiled. "That's right."

"I guess I'll see you again." James added.

Balto nodded.

James wiped his tears. "May I before you go?"

"You know you can't stop me to-" Balto was interrupted when James hugged. Balto patted his back with his paw.

"There's one more thing I need to give to you." Balto then added.

James didn't know what it was, until Balto pulled the necklace and placed it around his. He looked at the necklace and remembered that it was the necklace that he put on Balto's once lifeless body.

"Who made that?" he asked.

"It was my mother's and passed it to father and gave it to when I was little." James answered.

"I'm sure your parents were wonderful and how your mother made that cross." Balto added with a complement.

James smiled with a joyful tear. Balto turned and headed towards the window.

"Wait!" James shouted.

"What is it?" Balto asked.

James was silent and didn't know what to say until he remember his parents. "You reminded me and took parts of my mother and father."

Balto smiled and chuckled. "That was a nice complement to say to a half wolf."

"You're equal regardless like I said." James reminded him.

Balto smiled with James smiling back. The sun shines through the window lighting on Balto. In instant, he vanished into the air. James hopped out of bed and followed the wind which it headed towards the skies.

"Goodbye James." Balto's voice echoed.

"Goodbye... Balto... mother and father." James said.

* * *

The sun shone on James like he hadn't felt it for the first time. He closed the window, got dressed, and went downstairs.

As he walked downstairs, he saw the couple about to go about their day. James took the time say his greetings and came over to hug them. They also hugged the boy as well. They became a family. They had their breakfast and began their daily work.

James helped his new father to tend the fields, while his new mother was tending home. As James was chopping the corn, a wind blew towards.

 _I'll always be with you and remember you always_. A voice that sounded familiar to James.

James stopped his work to figure out the voice until he remembered.

"What is it son?" the new father asked.

"I don't know father... I think it was someone's voice just whispered in my ear like the wind blows. Someone I knew." James answered.

The new father dismissed it and they returned to work.

"Or it was Balto... from a memory." James finally recalled.

* * *

James continued on to work and live with his new family, until he was old enough to pay off and live on his own. He returned to Ipswich where his childhood lingers and moved back to his family's home. He tends to his fields like his family has done and every sunset he returns to the beach and watch the sunset as his feet was splashed with ocean.

However in the night, villagers even told stories about a mixed wolf-like animal roams once a year only at night, and always scout one specific house where a boy resides... also it relies by the moonlight and the stars.


End file.
